


Ownership

by 401



Series: Fixing Winter [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Image, Bucky Barnes Remembers, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky can't remember the last time he felt like his body was truly his. Time alone, a hot shower and questionable thoughts help him remember what this is like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ownership

Bucky Barnes stood under the hot spray of the shower with his eyes closed, letting the water run over his face. He pushed his hands back through his hair and behind his ears, clearing his eyelashes of water. He was clean already, but he was comfortable in the isolated capsule of background noise, with the heat and pressure of hot water hitting his back. Steve was out, he had said something about groceries and running out of eggs, so the soldier had the house to himself; something he was not particularly keen on despite being an expert in solitude. He had gotten used to being with Steve most of the day. He was used to the sounds that he made around the house, like the way he would cluck his tongue against the roof of his mouth when he was thinking or hum songs that Bucky didn't recognise as he pottered around doing very 'Stevey' things. The silence that replaced this new sense of familiarity when Steve was gone made Bucky restless and more than anything, left him alone with his thoughts.

Steve was an excellent distraction. Excellent, because Bucky did not even have to ask anymore. Steve just knew when he needed to be kissed so hard that he couldn't think about how much the sound of the microwave alarm had freaked him out, or when he needed to be turned on to the point where memories of his cloudy past did not matter; all that mattered was what Steve's hands felt like on his body at that moment or what his lips tasted like against his.

Bucky shivered at the tightening in his stomach at the thought. He let his hands absently drop to his crotch, wrapping his flesh hand around his length and squeezing gently. His cheeks heated up. He hadn't done this for years. When he was with Hydra, it couldn't have been further from his mind, and taking his body into his own hands (literally) did not come naturally to him yet.

He started to rub, closing his eyes. God, he understood why most people did this regularly. He let his mind wander, picturing his own touch being replaced by the Captain's. Suddenly, he needed this so much more. He sped up, rocking into his own rhythmic movements eagerly. His breathing wobbled, shaky and disobedient. When he tried to slow down, it sped up.The thought of Steve's mouth around his shaft filled his mind. His perfect mouth, flushed with friction and sliding forwards and back, taking Bucky so deep that his nose touched his base. Bucky mimicked the movement, pressing his thumb into the base of his cock and tightening his grip so he ached. A moan escaped his lips, loose and hoarse.

"Fuck, Stevie," Bucky whispered, caught in the fantasy.

He leant forward a little further, resting his forehead on the tiles of the bathroom wall. It was cool and the shiver that it caused made precum roll over the head of Bucky's dick before being instantly washed away by the shower.

He reached behind himself a with his metal hand, still rubbing hard and fast. He pressed the titanium fingers against his entrance. He rubbed in circles, coordinating with the other hand before the teasing pleasure got too much and he pressed in past rings of muscle until he hit that one place that made his toes curl against the bottom of the shower. He crooked his fingers forward over and over again until he couldn't hold on. He came hard against the white porcelain wall of the shower, his breathing losing control and the hand around his length shaking. He had to remind himself to stop moaning.

His heartbeat slowly reached a reasonable speed and he just stood there, eyes closed and vision blurred. He turned off the shower and wrapped himself in a towel before looking in the mirror.

For once what he saw didn't look too foreign. It felt like...him. His cheeks and ears were flushed with residual pleasure and he had a few scars that he didn't know the origins of but apart from that, he recognised the man staring back at him.

He left the bathroom and changed into sweatpants and one of Steve's hoodies before collapsing onto the couch. He felt warm and sensitive with a new sense of ownership of his body. He liked it, more than he thought he would.

 


End file.
